


Talking to Fish

by HelenHuntress



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, i said what i said, jinsoul as mera i would like to see it, next to wonderbat, this is honestly just crack, wondermera is superb, yes I geeked out while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: “Maybe I should thank Ares this one time... with my shield to his face.”Or, I can’t get Yves as Wonder Woman out of my head so we’re all gonna suffer with this





	Talking to Fish

“Ares you son of a bitch, at least have the decency to drown me in someplace I actually know,” Yves grumbled as she washed up on shore. Ares had shown up during her day off from the museum work she’d been curating for and decided to fight her while she was relaxing and reading a book in her apartment. Without her armor on, she was a bit disoriented when he popped up but she managed to hold herself strong against him nonetheless. 

That is, until he bitch slapped her across the damn world out of her dingy apartment. 

Yves grumbled as she stood up on the soft sand. She looked around and took note of her surroundings. She sighed, “Great, I have no idea where I am and no phone or comm to call Haseul or Jungeun.”

Yves was a part of the trinity of superheroes the world idolized. The humans called her ‘Wonder Woman’ and it stuck ever since. She met Jungeun, or her alter ego, Batwoman, at her museum charity event where the latter was donating to. They both met Haseul, or Superwoman, when- well when Doomsday decided to pop up and tried to destroy the entire fucking world. 

The other two were the closest to Yves. Even after she tried to put ‘Wonder Woman’ into hiding, Jungeun sought her out and convinced her to join the little team she and Haseul had. She was skeptical of donning the armor again ever since her first fight with Ares… ever since Chuu, her first contact with the outside world and her first lover, sacrificed herself to save the world. 

Yves would like to say that she’s completely moved on from Chuu, but once in a while she gets sad thinking about her. She carries a locket with a black and white picture of her and Chuu as a reminder of who she’s fighting for. And maybe one day, she’d find another person to fight for in this dark world.

“Jungeun and Haseul should be able to take care of Ares while I find a way to get the hell off this island.”

“And why would you? It’s lovely here.”

“Holy Hera I-“ Yves turned around to see a woman clad in green, scaly armor and distinct platinum blond hair. “Who are you?”

“Jinsoul at your service,” the woman smiled. “I noticed you splashing into my ocean and I was curious.”

“Your ocean?”

“I’m the queen of Atlantis, honey.”

“The queen of what now?”

“I can tell that your accent is Grecian. Surely you know what Atlantis is and the tale of Atlantis?”

“I mean, yeah I do but mother even told me that Atlantis was a myth.”

“Well… it’s real… and I’m queen of it. But enough about me. What brings you here land dweller?”

“Uh, my name is Yves or Wonder Woman and-“

“Wait! You’re Wonder Woman? Where’s your armor… your sword and shield… your lasso?”

Yves grumbled, “Let’s just say I was caught off guard and it landed me here. So like… you can talk to fish? Cause I heard from Batwoman…”

Jinsoul scoffed, “She knows nothing of me or about me.”

“Right. Well, sorry for bringing her up. But uh, can you get me out of here?”

“And what’s in it for me?” Jinsoul smirked. 

“Well I’ll be out of your hair for one…”

“And why would I want a beautiful Greek goddess to leave?”

“I-“ Yves blushed. “Please just help me get back, I need to get back and defeat Ares… again.”

“Alright alright. Hop on my whale.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“My whale. What, do you think we have underwater cars in Atlantis or something? That’s ridiculous.”

Yves raised a brow assessing how Jinsoul had her distinct green and gold armor on and the solid gold staff and crown she wore. “Sure, that’s ridiculous. How am I supposed to breathe underwater if we’re going to your kingdom?”

“Aren’t you a literal god? I’m pretty sure you can breathe underwater.”

“I’m not testing my luck.” Jinsoul sighed at that and walked over to her whale and grabbed a helmet off of its side. She wordlessly handed it to Yves, who put it on quickly. She got on… Jinsoul’s whale, Whalie was its name- it seems like the queen of Atlantis lacked originality- and sat there skeptically. 

“Don’t be scared, Whalie is a saint, she doesn’t bite or anything. But, if you are scared, you can hold onto me,” Jinsoul smirked. 

Yves blushed again, “Shut up and drive the damn whale.” Jinsoul glared at her. “Sorry, Whalie.”

Jinsoul grinned as she ‘took helm’ of Whalie, “You’re in for a treat. Rarely do we ever have guests in Atlantis. Whalie, let’s go home baby.”

As they dived deep underwater, Yves was skeptical of what she was seeing. All she could see was darkness as they delved deeper into the ocean. She held onto Jinsoul’s waist as Whalie began to twist and turn to avoid the fallen debris that’s been thrown into the ocean. After a while, Yves saw a couple of lights in the distance. As they got closer, she finally saw what Jinsoul meant by being in for a treat. Billions of lights illuminated and surrounded the city of Atlantis. There was a line of whales and manta rays that the Atlanteans used as vehicles, but there were also makeshift cars/submarines as well. Some of the buildings were planted into the sand while some were suspended in the water. How they don’t manage to float away was beyond Yves’ knowledge. “Wow.”

“Told you,” Jinsoul said smugly. “We’ll be at the ‘castle’ soon.” Jinsoul directed Whalie towards the large central structure within the city. It was fairly obvious that it where the Queen lived, with its regal decorations and banners hanging out from the gates.

When they arrived at the castle, Jinsoul “parked” Whalie and patted her head softly before feeding her a trout. “Let’s go to the throne room, I’ll ask my advisors to help you contact your friends.” The Atlantean Queen led Wonder Woman around the castle and the latter made sure to study the architecture of the entire place. “Pretty cool right?”

Yves nodded, “Do you know the entire history of the city?”

Jinsoul let out a un-queen-like snort, “I had to, mother basically told me to learn all of it before I took the throne.”

“Would you tell me the stories some day?”

“If that’s your way of asking me out then yes.”

“Are you always this flirtatious?”

“Just toward the cute and beautiful women.”

“And what if I that was a way of asking you out?”

“Then I will clear my nonexistent underwater calendar and actually set foot on land to see you,” Jinsoul grinned. They reached the throne room. “Chaewooooon can you call Yerim for me?”

“What am I, your maid?”

“No but I am your queen.”

“Shut up you’re just queen because you were born first.”

Jinsoul grinned, “Yves, meet my demon of a little sister, Chaewon. Chae, be nice, she washed up in the ocean.”

Chaewon raised a brow, “And just how did she manage to land into our waters?”

Jinsoul shrugged, not wanting to reveal Yves’ other identity, “Some other out-worldly magic that’s not ours. Anyway can you please get Yerim, she needs to contact her friends.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Yves turned around and saw a majestic purple-haired mermaid swimming toward them. “Shall I get the communicator for you guys?”

“Uh, just give me the one Batwoman gave us.”

“Is she a friend of Batwoman’s?”

“I swear to god if this one asks if we can talk to fish-“

“Guys just get the communicator she gave us,” Jinsoul said exasperatedly.

Yves smirked, “Batwoman left quite the impression here huh?”

“They slept with each other.”

“CHAEWON. Communicator. Now.” Chaewon snickered and scurried off with Yerim.

“Also noticing that miss Queen of Atlantis can’t control her loyal subjects.”

“Sisters am I right? And Yerim is basically a little sister to me as well,” Jinsoul rolled her eyes.

“Mhm sometimes Wonder Girl gets on my nerves too. So you and Jungeun?”

“It was a one time thing, we both enjoyed it but you know how she is…”

“Mmm chasing a cat around. Well that’s another thing we have in common.”

“You slept with her too? Wow all those WonderBat fanfics Chae reads have some truth to it…”

“You did not just tell me that your little sister reads fanfic about me and Batwoman.”

“Well personally I’m into SuperBat more…” Jinsoul smirked. 

“Okay gross let’s not talk about my two closest friends sleeping with each other. Go back to flirting with me.”

“But they’d be hot, I’m just saying.”

“They tried to kill each other.”

“Who doesn’t love an enemies to lovers trope?”

“Here’s the damn communicator,” Chaewon said as she and Yerim bursted into the room again.

“Can I say hi to Jungeun? I miss her.”

“Sure Yerim.”

Jinsoul pressed a few buttons until a hologram of Batwoman popped up. “What is it Aquawoman? I’m kinda in the middle of something right now,” Jungeun gruffed out. Explosions could be heard from her end.

“I got your friend here.”

“Hi Jungeun!” Yerim exclaimed.

“Batwoman? Any chance you could teleport me back to the fight?”

“Hi Yerim- Wonder Woman? What are you doing there?”

“SHE’S WONDER- mmph,” Chaewon exclaimed and Jinsoul had to cover her little sisters’ mouth.

“Ares knocked me all the way over here during our… little fight.”

“Oh so that’s why you made me and Superwoman do all this dirty work.”

“Can I meet Superwoman one day?” Chaewon mumbled underneath Jinsoul’s hand.

“Shhhh let the adults talk.”

“Fuck you,” she licked Jinsoul’s hand causing the older one to retract it quickly.

“I left a portable teleportation device there. You can use it to teleport to us. Oh and I left an extra set of armor there.”

“What the fu- how-“

“Jinsoul you really gotta pay attention to what goes on when I visit.”

“Well the last time you did that, the two of you were a little… preoccupied,” Yerim mumbled.

“Ahem anyway, it’s in the castle’s study. We have all your weapons with us just hurry and come fight Ares. Batwoman out.”

“Okay, see you two soon.” Yves shut the communicator down.

“Oh so that’s why I didn’t know where it was.. I never go in there.”

“Why did mother choose you to be the queen again…”

“Cause I’m older idiot.”

“Whatever,” Chaewon rolled her eyes. “Can I see you suit up?” She asked excitedly to Yves.

“That sounds perverted ew.”

“Jinsoul I swear to god…”

“Guys let’s just take her to the study cause it sounds like Batwoman and Superwoman need her help.” Yerim interjected.

“Wonder Woman the strongest one out of the trio we been knew.”

“Well you didn’t lie,” Yves winked at Chaewon.

“Okay, Chae, Yerim, please put the communicator back where it should be, I’ll be showing Yves out.”

“But-“

“BYeeeeee,” Jinsoul said as she dragged Yves out of the throne room and headed toward the study. Upon entering the study, Jinsoul saw the large teleporting device and two cases of what presumably was Jungeun’s costume and Yves’ armor. “Huh, I don’t know why no one told me about this. Anyway, there you go.”

Yves immediately opened the right case and pulled out her armor and tiara. “Ahem.”

“Aww not even a little peek?” Jinsoul smirked as she turned around.

“I have a three date rule.”

“Bet I could lower it down to 2 dates.”

“We’ll see… I’m done.”

Jinsoul turned around and smiled, “Seeing Wonder Woman in articles and newspapers does not compare to seeing her in real life.”

“Thanks,” Yves said shyly. “Well I’m off. Any chance you’d want to join us?”

“I’d love to, but I have a meeting with my dear mother in an hour so… can’t say no to that. Although, I would’ve loved to see you in action and to see you pissed at Ares. I have a feeling you look hot when you’re angry.”

Yves smirked, “You’ll see me in action post-two dates.” She got onto the teleportation device.

“Wait,” Jinsoul said as she walked over to Yves. She kissed Wonder Woman on the cheek. “I know you’re practically invincible, but be careful. I’d hate to see you hurt on our first date.”

“I will,” Yves smiled reassuringly. She took a look at Jinsoul one last time before she got beamed away from Atlantis and back to the streets of England. “Maybe I should thank Ares this one time… with my shield to his face.”

**Author's Note:**

> superheroes and my k-pop girlies are my entire brand
> 
> if anyone’s interested  
twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
